


every breath you take is magic

by blue_sherbet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ned ships it, Pre-Relationship, cuteness, mj’s in love, peter and mj have been friends for a while, peter’s in love, they’re in LOVE and no one can convince me otherwise, we need more spideychelle fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sherbet/pseuds/blue_sherbet
Summary: MJ grumbled in protest, her grip tightening slightly on his arm. She subconsciously buried her face into his side.Well, now that was just plain not fair. How the hell was he supposed to justify waking her when she acted likethat?





	every breath you take is magic

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this is my first attempt at a spideychelle/spiderman hoco fic as well as my first ever work on this platform! 
> 
> my entire writing style is still a w.i.p and the last time i wrote creatively was a few months ago, but hopefully this is still enjoyable :)
> 
> (and just a heads up: i’m not american and despite how hard i tried to “americanise” this work, there still may be a few “non-american” spellings or phrases that slipped through the cracks.)

It was 6:30 pm on a Wednesday night. A lone school bus rumbled down the road through the sea of cars, travelling steadily towards its destination.

Inside the vehicle sat the entire Midtown Academic Decathlon team, who were returning from a three day trip to a major competition in Boston. 

They had won, of course. MJ had made sure of that, thanks to her rigorous after school practice sessions. 

She was a great leader, Peter thought. It was one of the things he liked best about her.

And that was saying something, because Peter Parker liked _a lot_ of things about Michelle Jones.

Like how she always seemed to carry around a small library in her backpack wherever she went, or the way she was constantly attempting to brush her floppy brown bangs out of her eyes, only for them to fall stubbornly back into place mere seconds later, or the warm, fuzzy feeling that pooled in the pit of Peter’s stomach at how she’d smother a smile whenever he’d do something particularly idiotic, mumbling “dork” fondly under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

But Peter’s favourite thing about MJ was the way she was leaning her head on his shoulder right now, snoring softly as she slept.

It was _also_ making him incredibly anxious. He didn’t dare move so much as a muscle for fear of waking her up.

This was partially because she looked so freaking _adorable_ snuggled into his side and partly because MJ could be very scary when she wanted to be, and Peter wasn’t willing to incur her possible wrath by accidentally jostling her awake.

And so he sat there, stock still, listening to the sounds of his teammates talking quietly amongst themselves and MJ’s soft, steady breathing.

—

This proved to be somewhat of a dilemma when the bus driver pulled into a gas station for a toilet stop half an hour later.

“Alright kids,” Mr Harrington said in his monotone voice from where he stood at the front of the bus. “You’ve got ten minutes to go use the bathroom. Make sure you go now, because we won’t be stopping again till we get back to the school.”

A few of the students clambered off the bus, while others stayed seated. 

Peter turned his head to look down at MJ, who was still pressed against him, eyes scrunched shut.

He _really_ needed to pee, but he also _really_ didn’t want to wake her up.

But cute as Michelle was, it would be another hour or so till they arrived back at the school and Peter wasn’t sure if he could hold it that long.

He weighed his options for a few moments before slowly starting to shift her.

MJ grumbled in protest, her grip tightening slightly on his arm. She subconsciously buried her face into his side.

Well, now that was just plain not fair. How the hell was he supposed to justify waking her when she acted like _that_ , albeit unknowingly.

He pouted, and spent the next five minutes trying to work up the nerve to risk moving her again.

Just as he was about to make his next attempt, his teammates returned, taking their seats as the bus driver started up the engine. 

Ned plopped back down into the seat in front of them, wriggling his eyebrows at Peter when he spotted MJ.

Peter poked his tongue out at him before sighing and resting his head atop of MJ’s. 

Whatever, he’d just have to wait. He could do that. He was Spider-Man, he could lift an entire building without breaking a sweat. Holding his bladder for an hour should be a piece of cake.

—

He lasted all of five minutes.

MJ blinked her eyes and sat up groggily when his squirming finally woke her. 

“What’s up with you, loser? You look awful.”

“Gee, thanks.” Peter said sarcastically, shifting uncomfortably yet again.

MJ rolled her eyes, though she was still blinking sleepily. “I’m serious, what’s up? You’re not gonna be sick are you?”

“Wha-? No, no, I’m fine. I just, uh, need to use the toilet.”

“Dude!” Ned said, turning around to face them. “We literally stopped, what, like less than ten minutes ago? Why didn’t you go then?”

MJ squinted at him. “Yeah, Peter, why didn’t you?”

Peter felt himself flush. “You were asleep...“

“Are you serious? You know you could’ve just woken me up, right?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to disturb you so I-“

“Oh for crying out loud,” MJ interrupted with a sigh. “You’re too nice, dork. I don’t want you peeing your pants just ‘cos you’re too much of a wimp to wake me. Next time just give me a shove and tell me to get the hell off you.”

Peter nodded as his blush deepened. 

Ned grinned widely, looking between the two.

MJ looked satisfied with his silent response as she turned to face the front of the bus before leaning over Ned’s seat as far as she could and yelling “HEY, MR HARRINGTON, TURN THE BUS AROUND! PETER NEEDS TO PEE!”

Peter quickly pulled her back down. 

“MJ!” He squeaked while Ned cackled quietly.

The other Academic Decathlon members stared at them as Mr Harrington frowned. “Peter? Why didn’t you go before we left?”

“I...forgot?”

“And you can’t hold it?”

“...No?”

Mr Harrington sighed heavily. “Alright then, back we go.”

Ned continued to snicker as the rest of the team groaned.

—

Peter managed to make it to the bathroom just in the nick of time, returning to the bus a few minutes later with his face still burning.

“Okay,” Mr Harrington said, looking around the bus. “Nobody else needs to go?...Are we sure? Because we are _not_ coming back again...Okay, good. Let’s get going then.”

As the bus slowly pulled out onto the road Peter glanced awkwardly towards MJ, who was observing him with an unreadable expression.

“What?” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks beginning to heat up all over again.

“Dork.” Was all she said as she flashed him a small smile, rolling her eyes and laying her head back down onto his shoulder. 

She let out a small sigh of contentment before promptly falling asleep once again, leaving Peter to stare silently at the top of her head, his stomach swarming with a million butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m kind of worried that peter and mj are a little bit ooc, so apologies if they came across that way (i’m still working on my characterisation skills).
> 
> [title is a weird mash up of the songs “every breath you take” and “every little thing she does is magic” by the police]


End file.
